A Lazy Weekend Morning
by AAnitab
Summary: This is set in the same land as "Some enchanted evening" Will hates it when Hannibal leaves him alone in their bed. In fact, both of our boys are having issues with temperature and self-control. And Abigail… well, Abigail is not about to hang around with the romantic tension climbing that high. But first… bacon. Committed romantic slash smut ahead. I am the queen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Lazy Weekend Morning

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: This is set in the same land as "Some enchanted evening" but is a little more romantic than family. Will really, really hates it when Hannibal leaves him alone in their bed to get cold. In fact, both of our boys are having a little bit of an issue with temperature and self-control. And Abigail… well, Abigail is not about to hang around with the romantic tension climbing that high. But first… bacon. Committed romantic slash smut ahead. I am the queen.

I own nothing from Hannibal. No money was made and no infringement is intended.

A Lazy Weekend Morning

by AnitaB

Chapter one: A warm cuddle

Warmth and a faint tickling along his jaw. The sensations pulled Hannibal just a little closer to full awareness. Before his eyes opened, there was already a little smile curving his lips. /Will,\\\

Hannibal tightened his arms around the lean strength of the man held within them. Will was still fast asleep, that strong back tucked tight against his chest. At the movement of his hands over the skin of Will's chest, the sleeping man pressed even closer with a pleased little sound. Now Hannibal's eyes clenched and he buried his face against the curly hair sharing his pillow. Will Graham was sleeping in his arms. Will Graham trusted him enough to sleep peacefully in his arms, trusted him quite literally at his back.

There were days when Hannibal thought he would wake up alone in his old bed at his old house and find out that all this was just a dream. Sometimes he had nightmares about exactly how the incredibly delicate steps down the road to this place could have gone so horribly wrong. Mostly he dreamed of the look he'd always worried that Will would turn on him just before the cuffs and the gun would come out. He dreamed of the moment his world would have been destroyed no matter the outcome.

But the amazing man sleeping in his arms hadn't looked at him like he was a monster. He hadn't forced Hannibal to run from him or kill him. Hannibal finally opened his eyes, brushing a lock of Will's hair back to press a soft kiss to his temple. In his arms, Will automatically cuddled back closer, one hand sliding along his arm to entangle their fingers with a soft squeeze.

Will was here. Will was here in his arms, making the most amazing little noises and trying to bury himself even closer. Hannibal fought to breathe past the lump in his throat and to hold still. Nerves all over his body were arguing to wake Will with a kiss. To roll his amazing man flat on his back over their sheets and drag him into awareness and arousal with the exploration of fingers, mouths and bodies. He wanted to bury Will in pleasure until he got to watch the look on his face as Hannibal slid home inside him. He wanted Will to hold him tight and moan his name, wanted his Will to trust him enough to shatter around him, to be completely helpless in his arms.

Staring down at the peaceful, happy expression on Will's face, Hannibal reeled his hormones back in just a bit. Sleep was still sometimes very hard for Will. Even now, nightmares haunted him on occasion, woke him in the middle of the night. Insomnia still found the man, robbing them both of time just like this, of the soft warmth of a sleepy embrace. Passion could wait a little longer if it meant enjoying the peace of Will all warm and sleepy against his chest. Hannibal curled himself tighter around the man against his heart and settled in to watch Will sleep just a little longer. "I have you, Will. You're safe, right here with me."

000

Title: A Lazy Weekend Morning

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: This is set in the same land as "Some enchanted evening" but is a little more romantic than family. Will really, really hates it when Hannibal leaves him alone in their bed to get cold. In fact, both of our boys are having a little bit of an issue with temperature and self-control. And Abigail… well, Abigail is not about to hang around with the romantic tension climbing that high. But first… bacon. Committed romantic slash smut ahead. I am the queen.

I own nothing from Hannibal. No money was made and no infringement is intended.

A Lazy Weekend Morning

by AnitaB

Chapter one: A warm cuddle

Warmth and a faint tickling along his jaw. The sensations pulled Hannibal just a little closer to full awareness. Before his eyes opened, there was already a little smile curving his lips. /Will,\\\

Hannibal tightened his arms around the lean strength of the man held within them. Will was still fast asleep, that strong back tucked tight against his chest. At the movement of his hands over the skin of Will's chest, the sleeping man pressed even closer with a pleased little sound. Now Hannibal's eyes clenched and he buried his face against the curly hair sharing his pillow. Will Graham was sleeping in his arms. Will Graham trusted him enough to sleep peacefully in his arms, trusted him quite literally at his back.

There were days when Hannibal thought he would wake up alone in his old bed at his old house and find out that all this was just a dream. Sometimes he had nightmares about exactly how the incredibly delicate steps down the road to this place could have gone so horribly wrong. Mostly he dreamed of the look he'd always worried that Will would turn on him just before the cuffs and the gun would come out. He dreamed of the moment his world would have been destroyed no matter the outcome.

But the amazing man sleeping in his arms hadn't looked at him like he was a monster. He hadn't forced Hannibal to run from him or kill him. Hannibal finally opened his eyes, brushing a lock of Will's hair back to press a soft kiss to his temple. In his arms, Will automatically cuddled back closer, one hand sliding along his arm to entangle their fingers with a soft squeeze.

Will was here. Will was here in his arms, making the most amazing little noises and trying to bury himself even closer. Hannibal fought to breathe past the lump in his throat and to hold still. Nerves all over his body were arguing to wake Will with a kiss. To roll his amazing man flat on his back over their sheets and drag him into awareness and arousal with the exploration of fingers, mouths and bodies. He wanted to bury Will in pleasure until he got to watch the look on his face as Hannibal slid home inside him. He wanted Will to hold him tight and moan his name, wanted his Will to trust him enough to shatter around him, to be completely helpless in his arms.

Staring down at the peaceful, happy expression on Will's face, Hannibal reeled his hormones back in just a bit. Sleep was still sometimes very hard for Will. Even now, nightmares haunted him on occasion, woke him in the middle of the night. Insomnia still found the man, robbing them both of time just like this, of the soft warmth of a sleepy embrace. Passion could wait a little longer if it meant enjoying the peace of Will all warm and sleepy against his chest. Hannibal curled himself tighter around the man against his heart and settled in to watch Will sleep just a little longer. "I have you, Will. You're safe, right here with me."

000


	2. Chapter 2

000

A Lazy Weekend Morning

by AnitaB

Chapter Two: Bacon and Blankets

It had been so warm. Will had spent so much of his life cold that he always appreciated and clung a little too tight to any warmth he found. And recently, he'd had a lot more warmth to cling to. But now he was starting to get just a little chilled.

The scent coming up the stairs to waft in the open door told him why he was getting cold. Hannibal was in the kitchen cooking breakfast instead of still in the bed keeping him warm. Will cracked one eye just enough to glare at the alarm clock to find it was later than he'd thought. Hannibal as personal heater had again done wonders for his insomnia. And then he climbed out of their bed and left Will alone to lose the shared heat. Hannibal had tucked the blankets up tight around him, but that was no decent replacement for strong arms, a firm chest, and a heart beating against his back. Blankets had nothing on warm skin and soft hair wrapped around him. All the blankets in the world couldn't rival the heat Hannibal could drive through his every nerve with the simplest stroke of those hands over his skin.

And his Hannibal hadn't even woken him for a quick kiss. That's what lazy weekend mornings were for. Will threw back the blankets and didn't bother with either the robe so kindly draped over the foot of the bed or the t-shirt he'd peeled off the night before. No one who'd be in their kitchen would be at all surprised at the sight of him shirtless.

The stairs passed quickly. So did the hallway. The sound of giggling stopped him for a moment in the door to the kitchen. Sadly Hannibal had put on both a t-shirt and a robe over his flannel sleep pants and was now covered from collarbone to heel where he stood at the stove. Abigail, oppositely, wasn't even in pajamas still. She was dressed for the day already, with her hair done and her makeup on.

Suddenly Will had an extra stop to make on his way to a good morning kiss in front of the stove. He wanted another giggle and just maybe one of those smiles. Crossing the room to stand behind their daughter, Will nonchalantly buried five fingers into her carefully smoothed hair while pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Morning, Abigail."

"Will!" Her hands batted at him weakly, trying to smooth out the damage even as the scolding turned into a smile. "How many times do I have tell you?" He loved that smile, loved even more that she automatically pecked him on the cheek before shoving him back. "And you haven't even shaved yet, have you? Still all prickly."

"Before I've had coffee? Never."

Abigail rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Caffeine addicts, the both of you."

Speaking of the both of them... Will turned to look at Hannibal. "Good morning, Hannibal."

"Good morning, Will." Hannibal wiped both hands off on a towel before setting a cup of coffee in front of Will's chair. "I hope you slept well."

Those eyes were giving him back some of the heat he'd been missing, tracing down his chest and back up to his lips. And Will thought Hannibal knew exactly how much he'd been enjoying sleeping in late this morning. "I slept very well, until I got cold." Will watched Hannibal as he approached him step by step. He watched those hands clench and deliberately relax. He watched those fingers ever so carefully fold up the towel and set it aside. Then he was too close to see the hands, but he still knew exactly where they were.

Hannibal met him halfway for the kiss, warm hands finally heating his skin in a long, slow stroke up his sides. One palm rested over his heart as the other climbed to his jaw to deepen the angle of their lips. Now he was warm enough even if the only skin his hands could reach was the back of Hannibal's neck to hold him closer.

Now Abigail's giggles weren't nearly as distracting as before, at least until the words sank in. "Hannibal, Will's about to make you burn the tempeh bacon." The word 'again' was there in the amused and distracted tone of her voice.

"Hmm, Will," Hannibal somehow managed to defy Will's grip on him, just a little. "Hold that thought for just a moment." It wasn't easy to let those lips move away from his own, but bacon might be worth a delay, a little one. And cooking bacon shirtless was never a good idea, so he might just forgive him for the robe after he got him back out of it.

"Okay, but plan to get back to this topic." Will forced his hands to let go of their family chef, but only after one more quick kiss and still trailed his fingers down those strong arms as he pulled back. "Soon."

That was the smile Will wouldn't go a day without. That heat on Hannibal's face was worth any wait time. "Always, Will."

000


	3. Chapter 3

000

A Lazy Weekend Morning

by AnitaB

Chapter Three: Take a hike

He had no idea how he'd ever gotten so lucky. Will was so much more than he had ever hoped to have in his life, let alone in his arms and his bed. And there the man was, sitting across from him at the kitchen table, heating him up with just a look.

Not that Hannibal was forgetting that kiss at the stove. The one that had almost made him forget what he was cooking. Those eyes, those lips, those hands reaching for him... Will could make him forget the need to breathe. Cooking was nothing. The moment Will's tongue had found his, Hannibal was ready to hoist him onto the kitchen table and give into everything he'd wanted to do to that man in bed earlier. He'd almost forgotten that Abigail was sitting at that table waiting for breakfast.

All through the meal, Will kept giving him enticing little glances over the edge of his coffee cup. And that was when he wasn't smiling and laughing with Abigail. It was like Will wanted Hannibal to slam him against the nearest flat surface and... no, not yet.

There was a sudden throat clearing and lips against his cheek. Abigail was standing next to his chair and Hannibal hadn't even noticed her finish eating and get up. "Well, guys, I'm gonna go take a hike, probably a long one..." Abigail gave him a knowing smile before stepping around to ruffle Will's hair in a wasted act of retribution and kiss him on the forehead. "So don't worry if I'm gone, like... a while."

She literally waggled her eyebrows at the both of them before setting her dishes in the sink and disappearing out the door with a giggle.

"Well, you can't really get any clearer than that." Will smiled after Abigail for a moment then reached a hand out over the table. "I knew there was a reason we love that girl. Now, are you coming back to bed or am I ripping you out of that damn robe right here?"

/Yes, please.\\\ Will could take him any damn place he wanted to. Hannibal had intertwined their fingers before his brain had tracked the movement of his arm. Must be that the blood wasn't all getting there anymore. It was good that his body knew exactly what it was doing with Will.

And he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Will now. Those plans required their bed and the supplies in the night stand. "Upstairs, Will, now." Hannibal needed to do something first or they simply were not going to make it up those stairs. He needed a kiss, he needed to taste Will, feel him, hold him. And Hannibal needed it now. Getting to his feet, he tugged on their joined hands to pull that man right up against his chest. Close enough to feel the heat of Will's skin through the layers of his own clothing and the hot smooth slide of it under eager hands. "Come here,"

"Hannibal..." He loved how Will said his name, loved the angle of that stubbled chin inviting him closer, loved tasting the groan off those lips as his arms closed around the lean strength. Will matched the depth of the kiss, his tongue plunging, twisting and stroking. Fighting for just a little more. Strong fingers clenched in his hair, changing the angle until Will got the upper hand and growled against his lips. "Upstairs, Hannibal. I need you... out of this robe. I need skin."

It wasn't really fair to Will to be shirtless alone. Hannibal weakly dragged his hands off the skin just above the drawstring of Will's pants to reach for the belt of his own robe. His Will wanted access to his skin and there was nothing he wanted more than the touch of those hands, those lips. "Here," The knot tightened before it gave way, spilling the robe to the floor around their feet. Then his arms were lifting on their own as Will shoved both those warm hands under the hem of his shirt to drag the cloth up and over his head. "Touch me, Will, I need your touch too."

The way Will looked at him made it nearly impossible to breathe. The way Will touched him made it nearly impossible to keep his legs under him. Those hands, those warm, strong hands stroked over his chest and up his back, pulling him in close until he was wrapped in the heat of Will's skin. Until he closed his eyes and clung to the body pressed so hard, so hot against his own. "If we don't move now, I'm going to have to take you right here. Come back to bed with me."

Every single nerve in Hannibal's body felt the power of those words, melting in the heat of need in Will's voice. Every single muscle clenched and trembled at the thought that this man could possibly want Hannibal as much as Hannibal always wanted him. Will wanted to be naked in his arms. He wanted every single inch of skin contact, every kiss, every touch. Will wanted this, maybe even as much as he did. "Yes, Will. I never wanted anything else. I wanted to wake you with a kiss today, touch you... everywhere." His hands were more than happy to demonstrate, sliding over hot skin and soft flannel to drag Will's hips tight against his own until he could feel exactly how hard they both were. "I want you, Will, I always want you."

"I hated waking up without you. I needed that kiss. I wanted that touch." Strong hands fisted in his hair as Will reclaimed that missing good morning kiss with a desperate plunge of his tongue and a helpless moan. "I'll always want more of you."

They had to move and they had to move now. Hannibal was about two seconds and one taste of Will's kiss from ripping that gorgeous man out of his flannel sleep pants and taking him right on top of this kitchen table. If he didn't get Will back to their bed, it was going to happen. Weakly, reluctantly, Hannibal forced his hands off of Will's hips and reclaimed one of his hands. "Come with me, Will, now."

000


	4. Chapter 4

000

A Lazy Weekend Morning

by AnitaB

Chapter Four: Finally

/Finally,\\\ Will tried to keep his composure as Hannibal practically dragged him back up the stairs. He damn well loved it when his oh-so-controlled Doctor Lector so completely let go. He loved watching Hannibal give into the heat, the need between them. Loved when this man was so far gone that he didn't even smooth back his hair or straighten his clothing.

Like right now. Will could see the rumpling of the only cloth left on Hannibal's body and remembered the feel of it in his hands, could see the hair mussed from his fingers. Could hear the almost growl in that deep voice and feel the tension in every muscled line. His Hannibal was on the edge. If Will gave him just a little more, he'd get what he really wanted, he'd get taken. Hannibal would pin him to their sheets with all the strength of that muscled body. He would get those strong hands splaying him open, those fingers pressing warm and deep inside him, preparing him for something even hotter, even deeper. Will would get Hannibal himself sliding home inside him, pinning him inside his own skin, those eyes watching his face until the pleasure between them built too high to withstand. Will would get to watch Hannibal fall apart in his arms, inside him, because of him.

"Hannibal," Will managed to wait until their bedroom door was closed and locked and their bed was in arm's length. Then he reached out to get that man closer. But Hannibal beat him to contact, catching him into strong arms and stopping his words with a hard, deep kiss. Strong hands flexed on his back and then closed on his hips. Hannibal turned them and walked Will backward into the edge of the mattress with their lips still connected.

Will barely kept himself from making an embarrassingly girly sound when he bounced a little on the mattress. But then Hannibal crawled up his body with a smile and low, deep sound on his lips. Will loved it when Hannibal growled his name, just like that. He loved it when Hannibal pressed his knees apart and tucked himself flush against his body for another deep, tongue tangling kiss.

What he didn't care for at the moment was the fact that both he and Hannibal were still wearing pants. Will let his hands explore the smooth, hot lines of Hannibal's back while he helplessly rocked his hips up against the erection pressed against his thigh. "Hannibal, why are we still wearing clothes?"

"Because you distract me too easily." Hannibal chuckled against Will's lips before reaching for the drawstring of his pants. "Because I can't stop kissing you for long enough." Another low sound teased Will's lips before Hannibal pulled away to kneel between his legs. "Lift up for me if you want this." There was no if. Not about this. Will wanted this so damn much. Planting his heels in the mattress, he arched up into the heat of those hands on his hips. Cold air washed over his skin in the wake of those curling fingers. "Gorgeous, Will." Hannibal peeled the pants the rest of the way off hurriedly, returning those fingers to skin that was aching for the heat. "My Will,"

Will fought to get a solid grip on broad shoulders before those hands finished their long, slow stroke back up his thighs to his hips. He knew exactly where those fingers were heading and exactly what the touch was about to do to him. /Hannibal, please.\\\ And he was right. Hannibal locked his eyes on Will's face and wrapped one hand firmly and gently around the aching length of his erection. Will knew he was making helpless little sounds that only vaguely resembled Hannibal's name as he clutched at and trembled in those arms. But he didn't, couldn't care about how ridiculous he sounded when that man smiled against his lips and stroked him just... like... that...

Will's body moved, rocked and arched completely without the orders of his mind. In the process of rocking into the smooth, strong grip, he hooked his knees around Hannibal's hips. Clothes, Damnit. The man so thoroughly taking him apart with one hand and a series of kisses was still half covered by the flannel pants Will had bought him for Christmas.

/Naked, Damnit. Now, Hannibal.\\\ Breaking the kiss, Will dragged his hands through that hair and made Hannibal meet his frantic eyes. "I need you naked, I need to feel you, touch you, hold you inside me." He let Hannibal catch his lips for a quick kiss. It let Will's hands slide and stroke down that muscular chest to unknot a drawstring. So close to where he wanted to reach. One plunge of their tongues later, he shoved one hand past the fabric to wrap that gorgeous shaft in his hungry fingers. "Now, Hannibal."

The sound on Hannibal's lips brought a smile to Will's. The sudden strength of those arms around him and the boneless weight of that body above his own only served to make the smile wider. Hannibal wanted this, almost as much as Will did. That man felt so damn good in his hand, hot and hard in his fingers, throbbing against his palm. Will loved the way Hannibal always felt in his hand, against his skin, buried full length inside him.

"Will..." The body he adored was helplessly rocking against him as that precious voice gasped and faded against his ear. "Please..."

"Lose the flannel and take me, already." It was hard, but Will forced his hand off that perfect shaft and shoved it down his hip under the fabric, helping his man line up their erections for a few glorious slides against each other. "Now, Hannibal."

Then Will was momentarily cold as Hannibal kicked the last of his clothing down his legs and off the foot of the bed before stretching out for the top drawer of the nightstand. /Finally.\\\ Will held out his arms to invite Hannibal back in against his body, finally naked and lube in hand. The chill in his skin went patchy at the first stroke of slick fingertips between his legs, burning hot at every point of contact, bone cold everywhere else. "So beautiful, Will. I love how you feel like this." That gorgeous man leaned down and gave him a burning plunge of a kiss at the same moment that one long, skilled finger slid home. "I love how you feel holding me."

One finger turned into two and then three while Will was helplessly clinging to broad shoulders and trying not to make those sounds that Hannibal delighted in forcing from his lips. He wasn't successful when the tips of those fingers found and stroked that /Oh, please, Hannibal, yes...\\\ spot inside him. Hannibal's eyes being locked on his face didn't help in the slightest. When the man in his arms went to replace three fingers with four, Will had had just about enough of waiting. Fisting both hands in his hair, he dragged Hannibal down to his lips and made his point completely clear with a savage kiss and something like a growl. "You, Hannibal. The next thing I want inside me is you."

The smile on those lips made every muscle in Will's body tighten and heat. "Yes, Will, anything for you."

000


	5. Chapter 5

000

A Lazy Weekend Morning

by AnitaB

Chapter Five: Losing Control

It took every ounce of control left in his body to not just thrust home the second he had the two of them naked and horizontal. But this was his Will. Nothing was ever going to hurt this man again. /Especially not me.\\\ Every sound on Will's lips, every arch, every tightening of those hands just pushed Hannibal a little closer to losing control. But it was only with the final growl of a request that he knew his Will was ready for him, wanted him enough. "Yes, Will, anything for you."

A tiny shifting of both their bodies wrapped all his nerves in the heat of Will's skin before Hannibal ever so carefully pressed himself full-length inside the man holding him so tight. "Hannibal,"

This was what he needed, the only thing he'd ever need again. Will, holding him, trusting him, loving him this much. Feeling so damn good around him that Hannibal was still holding onto any self-control he had left with a weakening grip. And if Will was allowed to speak at all, that self-control would completely disappear. "Will," Hannibal intertwined their fingers to keep those dangerous hands secure and leaned down to silence that deadly voice with a kiss. He needed a moment to just feel Will around him, holding him so tight and deep. Hannibal needed to get himself back into control before he tried to move or he would hurt Will. He deliberately buried himself deeper into the kiss, letting his mouth ravage the man he loved like his body wanted to. Every hard thrust of his tongue somehow let the muscles in his back relax just a little more. And then Will tried to sabotage him.

"Hmm." Will's hands twisted out of his grip and dragged heat along his arms and over his shoulders. Only then did the genius under him break the kiss and make the most gorgeous sound against his ear. Strong legs tightened around his waist in time with the movement of those hips. Will took him just a little deeper, just a little harder with a rasp of a moan. And then he tried to drive Hannibal mad with words. "I love you, all of you. Don't you dare hold back on me. I want you, Hannibal."

The very last dregs of his self-control held out just long enough to meet Will's eyes and see that he meant every damn word. Anything his Will wanted, Hannibal wanted to give him. "Hold on tight, Will." Hannibal helplessly closed his eyes and shifted for a better position. "I love you, Will. You know I love you."

He tightened his arms around Will's body and locked his eyes onto Will's face. And let go. The first real thrust of his body into Will's brought a rasp of a moan to two pairs of lips. That sound on Will's lips was the surest way to break Hannibal open, to shatter him into a million pieces. "Yes, Hannibal, more, more of you."

Now there was no more restraint to be had. Will crossed his ankles behind Hannibal's hips and braced his hands on the headboard. It gave the man beneath him the leverage to meet each thrust and meet each thrust he did. Will was holding him so tight, so deep. Will was taking everything his body had to give with need written on his face and the pleasured requests for more. It was perfect, heaven, everything Hannibal wanted. Will was everything.

"My Will. You feel... so good." Every thrust wrapped Hannibal's most sensitive nerves in the tight, hot, sweet pleasure of the only heaven he ever wanted to get into. Every thrust rubbed the hard proof of how much his Will wanted him against his stomach. Every arch of Will's back helped him slide just a little deeper. Every low, sweet sound on those delicious lips made it absolutely clearly just how much Will wanted every little bit of this.

And it was almost as much as Hannibal wanted him. Almost. No one could want this as much as Hannibal did, and always would. The better he could make Will feel when Hannibal was inside him, the more the man in his arms would want to be here. There was nothing in the entirety of existence that Hannibal wanted more than Will this close, Will wanting him this much, Will holding him. Hannibal changed the angle of his thrusts, searching just a little desperately for the spot inside this man. The spot that made his Will yell and scream for him. The spot that would bring them both crashing over the edge into such amazing pleasure.

He wanted, needed Will to come for him, because of him, around every aching inch of him. Now. One more tiny change gave him the perfect angle. Hannibal could tell by the sudden, sharp sound on Will's lips and the grip of those hands on his shoulders. "Oh, fuck, Hannibal... There, right there. Please..."

/I thought I'd found you.\\\ Hannibal locked his grip around the muscles of Will's shoulders, pinning him into the right position to hit that spot with every thrust, every hard, deep thrust. "I've got you, my sweet Will. I want you to shatter for me. Right... Here..."

Each hard push of his body into Will's dragged such gorgeous sounds from his favorite lips. Will arched under him, eyes clenching and neck stretched in a curved line. Strong muscles were tightening around him in time with his every thrust, in time with each of those beautiful little moans. Will was close. Will was so close to coming for him that Hannibal could almost taste it.

And Hannibal knew exactly what his sweet and dark man needed to push him right over that edge. Dipping his head, Hannibal waited for Will's body to tremble and arch after the hardest thrust yet and then sank his teeth into the smooth stretch of skin over that racing pulse. "Hannibal!"

Will started shaking beneath him, around him, every gorgeous inch of that body tightened and jerked. Blunt nails dug hard into the back of Hannibal's neck as those hips lost their rhythm, trembling against his. /That's it, my Will, almost there.\\\ He was balanced on the edge, just waiting for Hannibal to push him over. And he knew just how. Hannibal pressed his teeth just a little tighter, held Will still beneath him and pressed his length deeper. Only when the man beneath him stopped trying to move with a little desperate noise did he give in to the pleading expression on his face. "I've got you, Will. Come for me, now."

He leaned down for a kiss with the taste of Will's skin in his mouth. Hannibal angled his next thrust to hit Will's sweet spot head on. He wrapped one hand around the simply gorgeous erection tucked between their bodies. But the physical alone was never enough. He needed to make love to Will's brain and his heart as well. Dragging in a deep breath, Hannibal gave Will every sensation he could: a kiss, a series of deep, hard thrusts against his most sensitive nerves, a firm, twisting stroke of that hard shaft, and the coup de gras. "I love you, Will Graham, so much. You're mine and I will never leave you."

The balance tipped with the level of sensory and emotional overload. With a shout of Hannibal's name, the man in his arms shattered into orgasm and dragged Hannibal right over that edge with him. He was lost in the heat, the rush, the pounding of two hearts and the breathless desperation of lips and mouths joining. Hannibal buried himself as deep inside Will as he could and held on tight, fighting the pleasure rushing through his body to watch it on Will's face as long as he could. But it would take more control than he had to hold back at just how damn good Will felt climaxing under him, around every aching inch of him. "Will!" Hannibal collapsed into Will's arms and buried his face against that racing pulse and the mark of his teeth.

000


	6. Chapter 6

000

A Lazy Weekend Morning

by AnitaB

Chapter Six: Not Sleeping in.

He couldn't breathe, but there wasn't a nerve in his body that minded the lack of oxygen at all. Because it was Hannibal's fault and it felt like heaven. Will used the tiny little bits of energy left in his body to wrap his arms around the strong, trembling shoulders pinning him to the bed. He buried weak fingers in Hannibal's ruffled hair, holding the man he loved as close as his trembling muscles could manage.

This... this was what he'd wanted this morning at waking up alone in their bed. Will had been desperate to feel this overwhelming heat in every inch of his skin. He needed to hold this man as close as he could, to always keep him this close. Will always wanted to be wrapped in Hannibal's skin, to be held warm and safe in his arms. To feel just how much this man loved and wanted him in every little ache, every point of touch.

Will would happily lay here under Hannibal's weight, in his arms, connected by as much touch as possible... forever. Even if it meant giving up pesky things like air and breathing. He certainly had no interest at all in moving anytime soon. Not when he could lie here feeling so much of Hannibal and remembering every delightful touch, every display of strength and tenderness. Will loved the smooth, slick heat of every inch of Hannibal's back under the lazy stroke of his hands.

Then Hannibal started to push up on his elbows and Will found the muscle strength to plant one hand flat between those shoulders to keep him close. "Hannibal."

Hannibal must have heard the vague complaint in his voice. Because the man in his arms gave him a twist of a smile and settled back down even closer against his chest, sliding those strong hands up under Will's back to brace his weight. "Yes, Will?"

Will wasn't sure what he'd been about to say because the stroke of Hannibal's tongue over his lower lip was a little distracting. The distraction level went even higher when that man made a low, sweet chuckle in his chest and leaned close to give him the kiss he'd been asking for with the wordless grip of his hands. He'd just had Hannibal in one of his favorite and most intimate ways and Will would still give anything for just a little more. And any kiss from Hannibal Lector... that was what he always wanted. "Hmm, Will. Did you need something?"

It took a second or two to go from kissing Hannibal to hearing the words. /Cruel bastard.\\\ Hannibal loved teasing him, almost as much as he loved teasing his Hannibal. "Just this, more of this, more of you."

A smile curved his favorite pair of lips. Hannibal held him just a little tighter, pinning him in place for a soft, sweet pressure of a kiss. "If you haven't figured out that you already have all of me...then you aren't the genius your IQ would suggest." Strong arms locked around him in the instant before Hannibal rolled to his back, keeping Will tucked right up against his chest. "I'm yours, Will. I'm all yours. Every beat of my heart, every fiber of my being, every ounce of my soul: I'm yours."

Now his complete and total inability to breathe had nothing to do with physical pressure, nothing to do with weight on his chest. It had everything to do with the man holding him, the heart beating against his own. Hannibal was... unbelievable. That anyone would love him that much just boggled Will's mind. And to see that wealth of love and need and trust in the eyes of the person he loved just as intensely, someone who knew everything about him...

Yeah, Will sometimes had a very hard time breathing. Speaking was impossible. But Hannibal had managed the impossible for him, for their life together. Will would do anything for this man. And after a slow, soft, sweet kiss that he tried to pour every ounce of his emotions into, Will fought for the breath and the thought to answer his Hannibal appropriately. His fingers trembled against the strong line of that jaw as he forced his eyes open and his lips away from that tempting mouth. A kiss, even the best of them, could never express everything Will needed to give to his man.

"Hannibal. My Hannibal, all mine. Nothing in the entire world makes me happier than being here in your arms. I love you, Hannibal Lector. I love you and I'm as much yours as you're mine. I gave you all of me. All my heart, all my soul, all my mind." Will swallowed hard, exploring the treasured lines of his favorite face, drawing a silencing fingertip over those sweet lips. "And you're still with me even though I clearly got the better end of the deal."

Hannibal's face twisted for a second, caught somewhere between surprise and disbelief. And that disbelief melted into 'you're cute when you're crazy' with shadings of 'you idiot'. The chest under him rumbled with a low, sweet curl of laughter before strong arms dragged him down into a kiss that was filled with every ounce of all of the emotions flowing between them. Hannibal's gratitude and astonishment were sweet on their tongues. Will's need and devotion added the heat to burn them both alive. But eventually even they required air badly enough to break the kiss. Not that Hannibal let even an inch of that air come between them as they both gasped for breath. "What do you say we clean up and go join Abigail on her hike?"

The idea sounded good. But Will had serious doubts about his ability to stand up straight let alone manage to walk the long trail around the lake that Abigail favored. He also didn't know if he could stand to let his Hannibal put on clothes of any kind, let alone cover every inch from collar to heel in multiple layers.

Will adored Hannibal when he was all post-coital and cuddly. He couldn't imagine anything better than spending the next hour tangled in these sheets to languidly trace every single relaxed muscle in Hannibal's body with hungry fingertips. And steal a few dozen more kisses. "Cleaning up a little isn't a bad idea, but I'm keeping you in bed this time. No clothes and no leaving for at least an hour."

"Just skin and kisses and you in my arms." Hannibal's voice carried wonder and almost a sense of gratitude. Both those feelings were also somehow contained in the stroke of strong fingers through his hair and down his back. "That sounds like a perfect way to spend the morning, Will." Those hands slipped and slid along his skin before cupping his face to lead him back to those perfect lips. Will happily obeyed, drowning himself in the kisses he adored.

Yup. This was the perfect way to spend a lazy weekend morning.

000


End file.
